


Natal Day Surprises

by HeroMaggie



Series: Dreams [3]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Anders' Natal Day, Fenris can be sweet, M/M, Natal Day Surprises, sweet and fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 09:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3564275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeroMaggie/pseuds/HeroMaggie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was Anders’ Natal Day. Fenris had learned this tidbit a little over a week ago from Hawke, an aside thrown out during their weekly wicked grace night. The question had been very casual, a simple “any plans to celebrate?” followed by Anders’ noncommittal grunt and a “probably heal till I’m cross-eyed.”</p>
<p>While Anders had brushed off the question, Hawke had turned wide eyes to Fenris and lifted both brows. Her look clearly said “he’s your lover, do something.” Fenris had given a brief nod and then proceeded to panic.</p>
<p>What did one do, exactly, for a Natal Day celebration?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Natal Day Surprises

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote myself a birthday story - BECAUSE I CAN DO THAT. And it turned out sweet and fluffy and adorable...
> 
> Which is exactly as it should be.
> 
> Set sometime after Fevered Dreams - this does fit right into that entire AU Anders in a Corset mess.

The stew bubbled dangerously near the lip of the pot, much to Fenris’ dismay. Pulling the entire deal off the stove only resulted in him burning his finger tips on the hot metal. The low growl was followed by a sigh. His mage made all of this look so simple. Add a few things to the pot, bring to a gentle boil, and adjust the temperature. All he had done was put the pot on the stove and already he was in over his head.

It was Anders’ Natal Day. Fenris had learned this tidbit a little over a week ago from Hawke, an aside thrown out during their weekly wicked grace night. The question had been very casual, a simple “any plans to celebrate?” followed by Anders’ noncommittal grunt and a “probably heal till I’m cross-eyed.”

While Anders had brushed off the question, Hawke had turned wide eyes to Fenris and lifted both brows. Her look clearly said “he’s your lover, do something.” Fenris had given a brief nod and then proceeded to panic.

What did one do, exactly, for a Natal Day celebration?

His panic had led him to actually set aside his pride in favor of visiting Hawke for some help. Not a lot of help, mind you. Just some suggestions – one of them having been to have Orana fix a meal. And that conversation hadn’t been awkward at all…not at all.

Stew had been made and brought over, along with the dark bread Anders favored and a jug of the cider he preferred to drink. Simple fair, yes, but something his mage wouldn’t have to cook. Now he just had to wait and hope Anders liked his gifts.

***

  
The mage in question was currently trying to clean up after a long day of healing. And it had been a long day. A fight had broken out between two bandit groups and once the groups had finished beating on each other they had all come to visit the clinic. The morning had been spent stitching cuts and healing broken bones – only for them to nearly break out into another riot in his clinic.

He had put a stop to that pretty quickly – nobody wanted to be on the Healer’s bad side so the fight hd ended before it started. Still, it hadn’t been the start to his day he had hoped for.

The afternoon had been spent with his normal influx of sick and injured, a miner who had had a rock crush his arm, a young mother worried over her baby, a child who had fallen down some stairs and broken a leg, an old woman with sore joints…he had healed them all with a smile and sent them on their way.

And now he was trying to finish cleaning so he could go to Fenris’ mansion. The elf had asked him over for dinner, which in Anders’ mind meant he would be cooking as his elf did not cook. Anders was tired and sorely tempted to just stay in the clinic and sleep – except Fenris was the type of person to come down and physically drag him away.

So Anders finished folding sheets and rolling bandages, cleaned up the blood stains from the floor, laid out clean linens, and then closed up for the evening.

***

  
It was a tired mage that opened the door and shuffled into the mansion. His eyes took in the mummified corpses, only slightly rolling his eyes. “Thad. Rolph. Good to see you both,” Anders murmured. He was slowly naming every corpse in the house – much to Fenris’ amusement.

As usual, Thad and Rolph just lay there moldering on the rotting rug. Anders shrugged and headed upstairs.

And found himself greeted with a warm fire, a meal, and one nearly-smiling elf.

“Happy Natal Day,” the words were spoken with a great deal of embarrassment and ear-flicking.

“You…made me dinner?” Anders gawked a bit.

The near-smile tilted up into one of Fenris’ rare full smiles – the ones that crinkled his eyes and lit up his entire face. “I will not lie, Orana made stew and bread. I did purchase the cider you like. There is a bath drawn for you and ah, a gift.” He shuffled and ducked his head, white hair falling to cover pinked cheeks.

Anders gazed around once more and then nodded, the thought of a gift propelling him to the bathing room where a tub full of hot water and soap waited him – along with a new flannel robe. Fingers rubbed at the warm, soft fabric. The weave was all reds and yellows, warm and bright. He couldn’t wait to slip it on.

Which he did once he was done scrubbing himself clean. A hot bath, a warm robe, dinner waiting for him…Anders didn’t know how to feel or what to think, except perhaps amazement and deep affection for Fenris.

“I love the robe,” Anders said happily, his fingers still stroking the soft fabric. “It’s so warm…and it fits…”

“I keep telling you that I have your measurements down,” Fenris’ response was pure amusement. “I believe I know you better than anybody.”

“Ahh…” that was the only response Anders could think to give. “Are we eating in front of the fire?” His stomach burbled hungrily after the question.

“Yes, there is a blanket set out for us.” Fenris turned to ladle the stew, his ears twitching with eagerness.

Anders made his way to their normal spot, a large blanket spread in front of the fireplace. Settling down, he gave a sigh of relief before assuming his customary lounging position of sprawling on his side. He had just propped his head up with his hand and closed his eyes to relax when something brushed over his nose – something soft and feathery followed by cold and wet.

Opening his eyes, Anders found himself gazing into a pair of slightly crossed yellow eyes set in a very furry tabby face. The cat pressed her nose against Anders’ again and let out the world’s most adorable squeak.

“Fenris…there’s a cat on the blanket…” Anders lifted a hand and oh-so-slowly brushed it over the furry head. The cat gave a louder squeak and then began purring.

“Is there?” The elf’s response was dry. “How interesting.”

“But there’s a cat…” Anders sat up and took in the long, fluffy tabby coat, still crossed yellow eyes, and slightly kinked tail. “A cat is on the blanket.”

“Indeed,” Fenris sat down and offered Anders a bowl of stew, sitting down next to the perplexed mage. “That is a cat, yes. She was a stray, but has managed to find a home.”

The cat moved to Fenris and placed two dainty paws on one knee, stretching her head up to sniff at the bowl. Yellow crossed eyes met his amused green ones and she mrrped, head-butting the bowl. “You have been fed. Sit down and behave.”

“Cat’s don’t…” Anders choked when the cat gave another mrrp, this one of discontent, and settled back. “Or they do…”

Fenris’ lips twitched and he took a bite of stew, waiting for the inevitable torrent of questions. Chewing slowly, he watched as Anders put down his stew and held out his hand, wiggling fingers in invitation. The cat sniffed and moved to the much more accommodating human and proceeded to curl up on Anders’ lap. Long fingers found the collar around the cat’s neck, along with a small tag.

“Healer Fluffy Buns?” Anders glanced over at Fenris, eyes wide.

“Merrill named her,” was the choked response. “I have been calling her Bun for short.”

“You got me a cat?” Anders was dancing his fingers down the Bun’s back, the tabby kneading at his flannel-covered legs. “Truly?”

“Happy Natal Day. I got you a robe and a cat, yes. ” Fenris put his bowl down and fidgeted a moment. “So that you would start considering this more home than your clinic.”

“Fenris…” Anders started, stopping when the elf held up a hand.

“I would have you here every night,” Ears trembling and red, Fenris picked his bowl of stew up and took a big bite, trying to swallow past the twin surges of embarrassment and anxiety.

Fingers stilling in soft fur, Anders bit his lip, “You aren’t just saying that? I mean, I am a mage and…”

“Every night,” Fenris reiterated, putting his bowl down again and moving to wrap arms around his mage. “I do not wish to sleep in the bed without you. I miss you when you are not here. I…have become used to it…the dreams are less and I can rest.”

Exhaling and struggling against the emotions surging through him, Anders relaxed, “Well then. I…I accept. I couldn’t leave Bun here every night, could I?” His voice turned cooing.

“Silly mage. We shall add cooing to your repertoire of noises, along with blathering and moaning.” Fenris teased. “I…am…”

“Me too, Fenris. Me too.” Anders settled. Home, his mind gibbered. Possibly the best gift Fenris could have given him. Home with a cat and this man who gave him so much…so much that Anders knew that warm knot filling his chest was happiness and affection and something stronger. Something neither were ready to touch yet.

“Hey Fenris…” Anders kept his eyes on the cat, “Does this mean I can finally burn all the corpses?” His laughter mixed with Fenris’ snort of amusement, the happy sounds flowing from the room – happy and content and amused.


End file.
